


The Light Sleepers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Becoming who you are, Dean hates change, Domestic Disputes, F/M, Growing Up, I probably shouldn't have put the tags in that order . . ., People Change People, Self-Acceptance, Step-Sibling Incest, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Pregnancy, The Family Business, You might want to ignore these tags . . ., finding yourself, little sammy, stepsister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (ABANDONED)John and Mary's marriage was perfect . . . until Sam decided he didn't want anything to do with The Family Business. We've never figured out what the hell they're arguing about.Mary sides with Sam, and John . . . well, he sides with John.Sammy doesn't know the full extent of their arguing, but then, he sleeps like someone's put a bloody bullet to his skull. As for Dean and I . . . we've known about the arguments for a long time. We always were light sleepers.Sam really is his mother's son, Dean certainly his father's, and I? I was Mary's teenage pregnancy, but she has never -- in my whole life -- looked me in the eye.I am the Winchester's step-sister, and I've never been quite like them.





	The Light Sleepers

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should be clear, this does not include any smut whatsoever. There are some hints towards rape (when talking about Mary's teen pregnancy) but there are no "graphic depictions". Anywho, hope you like it.  
> Tootles!  
> 

I was asleep.

The sound of a voice, filled with animosity and rage, filters into my consciousness. I know this voice.

Then another voice, louder than the first, dripping with bitterness. He wants something and is not getting it . . . His way. He is not getting his way.

I was asleep, but now I'm not.

Rolling over, I sit up. My throat tickles with a cough, but I grab the drink bottle from my bedside table, and swallow, forcing the cough down. If I had made any noise, they would stop. That might sound like a good thing, but then would come the questions.

_ "What did you hear?" _

Not telling you.

_ "You know, your father and I do love each other. Arguing is a normal thing." _

Well, if that is love, do you think I want it?

_ "What, did you  _ **_ hear! _ ** _ " _

Those are the scariest ones. My step-dad can be downright terrifying when he's angry.

I press my back against the head-board of the bed, and pull my blanket up around me. The door slowly scrapes open. Not loudly though. Never loudly. Nothing either of us does in the middle of the night makes noise. We're too petrified of what might happen.

 It's Dean. A fourteen year old should never have to listen to the squalls of his parents alone. That's why I'm here.

Mary had me when she was raped at 23. I’m two years older than Dean, but I don’t remember a time before him. He’s always been there for me, and if he was my real brother, I’m sure he would be my twin, rather than a younger brother. But I don’t see us as siblings. I don’t see them as my real family. Dean is the closest I could get to a brother, but I don’t want a brother. I just need a friend.

And he’s a great friend.

We’re on the same year of school, because Mary was ashamed of me, and only sent me to school when Dean did, because he was asking awkward questions. We do have friends at school, but none of our friendships with them could compare with the one we have. We’re not allowed to have friends over . . .

Now, he sits on the edge of my bed, and drops his head into his hands.

“Why do they do this?”

I reach out a hand to rub his arm. He lifts his head to look at me.

“Eva. You haven’t answered my question.”

I sigh and answer in a whisper, “They didn’t use to. At least, I don’t think they did. I can’t remember.”

He smiled bitterly.

“Neither can I.”

We sat in silence, as below us, something smashed. A vase by the sound of it. He starts to shudder. I pull him towards me and he flops into my arms, hands clutching the hoodie I sleep in, burying his face into my neck, and I can feel his jaw clench as he tries not to cry. I squeeze him harder, tears welling I my own eyes. In my head, I curse him, lightheartedly. If he wasn’t about to cry I wouldn’t be tempted to follow his lead.

“We’ll be fine, Dean.”

He jerked up, green eyes wide with fear.

“Dean?”

“Shush!”

From downstairs, we heard a voice. Mary. I’ve never called her mum. She’s never wanted me to.

“You can’t influence his decision John! If he doesn’t want to be an exact replica of you, he doesn’t have to. God! The world couldn’t put up with another one of you!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

John was roaring now. I almost didn’t believe that Sammy slept through these arguments. But, by some miracle, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the first chapter. Don't be in too much of a hurry for the next one. It's a bit of a work in progress . . . But sure, put up with me if you dare.


End file.
